Fight For Love
by Storm63
Summary: RudyxOC: Jack's cousin, Jenna, moved to San Jose to get away from karate. But after saving Rudy from being assaulted, she finds herself suddenly thrown back into the world of karate. Will it affect her life negatively, as it has, or will it be better?
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying my hand at another TV series. This one is Kickin' It. Yes, the one on Disney XD. This particular story is for Rudy because frankly he could use some lovin'. Enjoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the characters except my OC. I most likely do not have some of the facts right but I will do my best to keep it up to speed with the show. Chapters may contain spoilers, just as a warning.

_Jenna|24 years old|5'3"|Light Brown Hair|Blue Eyes|black belt|used to be famous for karate|won over 100 tournaments|Bobby Wasabi considers her a close friend|works as an electrician| moved out because parents sucked the fun out of karate|Jack's cousin|met Rudy through Jack|used to live in San Francisco| went to school in San Francisco| eats a lot of Japanese and Chinese food  
><em>

**Love Struck**

Making a move by yourself is hard but thankfully, my other family decided to help me. I guess when you tell your parents you're leaving because they forced you to doesn't sit well with said parents. So here I am, on the road to San Jose to help my uncle with his electrician's business. I told him that I would pay him rent for the house he's letting me live in but he wouldn't accept it. He told me that my work at his business would be payment enough. I arrived in San Jose early afternoon and decided to move the things I had with me into my new house. I pulled into the driveway, parked and shut off my car, and headed inside with a box. I grabbed the key under the mat and opened the door, gasping when I saw the living room. The decor throughout the room was all Japanese and bamboo, everything I had enjoyed while I was in Japan during my karate career. I put the box down in the living room and decided to explore the rest of the house.I checked the bedroom and my smile only grew. I knew my uncle wasn't big into the bamboo or Japanese style so the fact that the entire bedroom consisted of everything Japanese told me that he designed it for me. I continued to move all the boxes out of my car and into the house. Once I had gotten them all inside, I heard my stomach growl. Great, I was hungry and hadn't gone grocery shopping yet. My phone started to buzz so I checked it and saw that my cousin Jack was calling. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Jenna. Are you settled in yet?"

"I just got all my boxes into the house but my stomach started growling. Do you know of any good places to eat around here?"

"Yeah. Come down to the mall. I think you passed it to get to your house."

"Yeah, I saw it. Want to meet down there?"

"Sure. You'll never guess what some guy tried to do today, Jenna."

"What?"

"He tried to get me to join some dojo." I tensed up. Even the mention of anything karate related brought back bad memories.

"No kidding, Jack. I'm gonna head out. I'll meet you at the mall."

"Okay. Later."

"See you." I hung up my phone and grabbed my car keys off the counter before locking the door as I left the house. I started my car and took off towards the mall to meet up with Jack. I got to the mall in record time and after I parked my car, I took off in search of Jack. The mall was pretty big so it would take me a while...that is, if Jack hadn't gone whizzing past me on his skateboard and being chased by security. I shook my head and began to chase after Jack myself, until I saw some guy getting harassed by four other guys in karate gear. Now I had a decision to make: go after Jack or help this guy getting harassed. Damn my inner sense of good. I ran over to the guy that was getting harassed and tried to separate him from the other guys. My assistance was met with great resistance as two of the assailants shoved me backwards. I growled. "That's it." I threw my vest on the ground and showed those thugs that I was not one to be messed with. After they all ran off, I helped the poor guy who was being attacked up off the ground. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Where did you learn to do all that?"

"Years of practice. You didn't answer my question." I smiled as the guy's facial expression changed to one of embarrassment.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm okay. I'm Rudy, by the way."

"I'm Jenna." I went to say something else but Jack came whizzing back into view. "Excuse me." I waited until Jack was close enough and reached out, grabbing his hoodie and successfully stopping his skateboarding.

"Jenna! Hey. I saw you lay into the guys from the other side of the mall. I thought you said you gave up karate." I was going to answer but the security guard cut me off.

"Is he with you, ma'am?" I nodded.

"We're new around here and Jack didn't see the signs. It won't happen again, trust me." The security guard nodded and took off. "Jack, seriously? You've been here how long and you're already getting in trouble?" I grabbed my vest and put it back on. Clearly something on my vest caught Rudy's eye because he gasped rather loudly. "Something wrong, Rudy?"

"That vest."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's signed by Bobby Wasabi." I just looked at Jack, clearly confused.

"Yeah it is. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? I'm the sensei at the Bobby Wasabi dojo right behind us." I looked past Rudy and gulped. I had honestly thought this move would get me _away_ from karate and Bobby Wasabi, not throw me back into it.

**-FIN-**

That's it for the first chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back for chapter two. We're switching to Rudy's point of view. Enjoy. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the characters except my OC. I most likely do not have some of the facts right but I will do my best to keep it up to speed with the show. Chapters may contain spoilers, just as a warning.

_Recap: Jenna moved into her new house and was about to unpack when he stomach started growling. She met up with her cousin at the mall but was sidetracked by someone getting assaulted by four men. She swoops in to save the day, and ultimately Rudy, but she didn't expect to find out that Rudy was the sensei at a Bobby Wasabi dojo.  
><em>

**Love Struck**

Wow, I have never seen moves like before in my life. I also have never seen someone so unconcerned about having autographed Bobby Wasabi merchandise. I led Jenna inside my dojo and I noticed that she was very uncomfortable just being inside the dojo. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, seeing as she just saved me a trip to the hospital, but I didn't want to seem too forward. "Um, Jenna?"

"Yeah, Rudy?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just...bad memories, is all." Jenna's stomach growled again and I tilted my head, unsure of whether or not that noise came from Jenna. "Rudy?"

"Yeah, Jenna?"

"Are there any good places to eat in this mall?"

"Sure there is. Follow me."She nodded and followed me throughout the mall until we found some Indian restaurant. "This place is really good...if you like Indian food."

"Not my number one but it's a close second."

"What's your number one?"

"Japanese, all the way."

"Really?" Jenna nodded. "Wow. I don't know of many people who love Japanese food."

"Maybe you need to meet new people?" I laughed and I watched Jenna smile. "You want to join me for some lunch?"

"Sure." I sat down with Jenna after she ordered her food. "So, what brings you to San Jose?" I watched Jenna swallow her mouthful of food and I smiled; guess she thought it was rude to talk with her mouth full.

"My cousin who you saw skateboarding his way through your mall here. That, and my uncle is letting me work with him as an electrician."

"An electrician? I never would've thought of that. Very impressive." Jenna just smiled at me and continued eating. "I don't want to sound rude but where did you get that vest?" Jenna swallowed another mouthful.

"I got it from Bobby Wasabi."

"Himself? As in, he gave it to you?" She nodded. "How?"

"He thinks that we're best buddies."

"And you don't?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Karate lost it's spark for me after my parents kept pushing me just for their publicity."

"Oh." It's a shame that Jenna didn't find karate fun anymore. With the moves I saw her display earlier, she would've been a great addition to my dojo. But that wasn't the entire reason I felt so bad for her. It's because her parents put publicity over their own daughter. That sort of thing is wrong in my book. "I'm sorry to hear that. I mean, you looked great. I mean, your moves looked great." _Actually, both of those are accurate._ Jenna smiled at me.

"Thanks, Rudy. So you're a sensei?"

"That's right."

"That's not an easy task. It takes a lot of dedication, something that isn't found in a lot of places nowadays." I flushed at her words and she laughed. I thought she caught me blushing but it appeared as if her words had just dawned on her. "Wow, that's one way to date yourself." I laughed and nodded.

"It is but you're right. Dedication is becoming harder to find these days. That's why I only have a few students, a lot less than I had hoped."

"You seem like a nice guy. It's a shame that your dojo doesn't have more kids in it."

"I guess so. I was actually going to ask you if you'd be interested in joining but after hearing what happened to you, I-"

"If I told you I'd think about it, would you accept it?" I froze and looked up at Jenna.

"What?"

"If I told you that I would consider joining your dojo, would you accept that?"

"You mean it? Even after what you said about your parents?"

"You're a nice guy, Rudy. Besides, karate is familiar to me and that's something I need in a new town. I'll definitely get back to you on that, Rudy."

"Take your time. I don't want to you to rush." Jenna smiled at me and I smiled back. I really hope Jenna would join my dojo. It would only make things even better.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )  
><strong>PS:<strong> I don't know if there is an age limit for the dojo but Jenna wouldn't actually be competing with the others. Think of her as Rudy's second in command, if she joins the dojo at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back for chapter three. We're back to Jenna's point of view. Enjoy. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the characters except my OC. I most likely do not have some of the facts right but I will do my best to keep it up to speed with the show. Chapters may contain spoilers, just as a warning.

_Recap: Jenna finally got some lunch with Rudy, where he asked her if she wanted to join his dojo. Because of her past, Jenna is apprehensive but for Rudy she said she'd consider it.  
><em>**  
>Love Struck <strong>

Eating lunch with Rudy was really great, even if it involved talk about karate, but there was something about Rudy that made talking about karate perfectly okay. We finished eating, threw our trash out and headed out of the restaurant. Rudy turned towards me and I looked at him. "Would you like to come back to my dojo, Jenna?" I froze for a second but I decided to take a leap of faith.

"Sure, Rudy." Rudy smiled at me and I followed him into his dojo, taking in my surroundings and trying not to have flashbacks. Rudy showed me around and even into his office, which I will admit was a bit messy.

"Don't mind the mess. I usually only have the guys in here and they don't seem to mind."

"It's no big deal. Um, who are the guys?"

"Oh, my students. Jerry, Milton and Eddie."

"If I sound rude, I apologize, but how are they when it comes to competition?"

"They're...okay, I guess. I mean, it takes a lot of work and I'm honestly afraid that the dojo will get shut down if we don't win at our next competition." Rudy sat down in his chair and I could tell he is really upset about the prospect of his dojo getting shut down. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rudy. I won't let that happen."

"Really?"

"I promise." Rudy stood up and hugged me, making me fall backwards onto his couch with him on top of me. Rudy pulled away far enough to where he wasn't laying on top of me but still close enough to have our breath mingling together in front of us.

"I am so sorry about that."

"It's...no big deal."

"You sure?" Rudy cleared his throat and pushed himself off of me, helping me up once he was at a vertical base.

"Rudy, I have a question for you."

"What's up?"

"Did you try and recruit Jack to your dojo at all today?"

"I did. How did you know that?"

"He told me before I came here."

"Oh. Any reason why he would turn it down?"

"Karate isn't his thing but the downside is that he's good at it. We've sparred a couple times and even though I beat him, he still gives me a run for my money. He has talent but he won't willingly admit that he should give it a whirl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hope he comes around, though. He'd definitely give your dojo the boost it needs."

"Do you think he could talk to him?"

"I can certainly do my best, Rudy, but I can't make any guarantees."

"That's alright."

"So, when do your students usually come in?"

"After school. They should be here any minute." As if on cue, the door opened and three boys walked into the dojo. "Oh, that's them. Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure. I mean, if I'm going to be here it's a good idea."

"Does that mean that you're accepting my offer?" I hesitated for a second, unsure of whether or not I wanted to throw myself back into the world of karate but I realized that I had to stop letting my past run my life.

"That is what it means." Rudy smiled and threw his arms around me in a hug. I laughed and hugged Rudy back.

"Come on. I want you to meet the guys." Rudy grabbed my hand and led me out to the center of his dojo where his students were putting down their things. The tall one tapped on his friends' shoulders, pointing me out to his friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Rudy. Who's your girlfriend?"

"This is Jenna and she's going to be my assistant." Strange how Rudy didn't point out that I wasn't exactly his girlfriend. I smiled and waved at the three students.

"Hey. I'm Jerry. The skinny guy is Milton and the guy with the braces is Eddie."

"Hi there."

"So how good are you at karate?" I half-smirked; none of these guys knew that I was an international karate champion and an sixth degree black belt. "Show us on Rudy."

"If Rudy doesn't mind."

"Not at all. Let's go for it." I kicked off my shoes, put my vest on top of my shoes and walked onto the mat to face off with Rudy. Rudy stood there for a few seconds, looking as if he was waiting for me. I shrugged and started to go after Rudy, who countered my moves very well. He went for a kick and I grabbed his foot, throwing him off balance. I let go of his foot and swung my leg under his legs, knocking him on the ground. Rudy laid there on the ground, obviously thrown by what just happened. I helped him up and bowed, showing my respect for him.

"She's amazing, Rudy. We should definitely keep her."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back for chapter four. We're back to Jenna's point of view. Enjoy. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the characters except my OC. I most likely do not have some of the facts right but I will do my best to keep it up to speed with the show. Chapters may contain spoilers, just as a warning.

_Recap: Rudy asked Jenna to come with him to his dojo, where she agreed to help him train his students. She then met his students and they asked for a demonstration, which Jenna was a little hesitant with but she did it anyway. She defeated Rudy with ease and Jerry said that she was definitely a keeper.  
><em>**  
>Love Struck <strong>

I smiled at Rudy and he just looked over at the guys. "Well, you can't leave now. They like you too much."

"I wouldn't leave you guys." I watched Rudy's face light up, and his students started to clap. "So now what?"

"Could you teach us some of those moves you used on Rudy? Those were awesome."

"I can do that. Rudy, come here." Rudy walked over to me and stood in front of me. "Try to swing at me." Rudy swung and I grabbed his hand, flipping him onto his back on the mat. "Jerry, you do it." Jerry stepped forward and Rudy swung at him, actually hitting him.

"Ouch! What gives, Rudy?"

"You didn't react, Jerry. You've got to actually block the swing. Watch." Rudy nodded and swung at me again, giving me the opportunity to flip him onto his back. "See?"

"Yeah, I think I got it. Lemme try again." I stepped back and let Jerry step in front of Rudy. Rudy swung again and Jerry screamed, ducking and assuming the fetal position. I sighed.

"Jerry, that's not exactly effective." Rudy laughed and offered his hand to Jerry, helping him to his feet.

"I can't help it. Rudy is scary when he swings at me." Rudy laughed.

"I'm not scary, Jerry. You just have to believe you can defend yourself."

"He's right, Jerry. Believe you can do it and you will. Give it another try." Jerry nodded and stepped in front of Rudy again. Rudy swung and Jerry grabbed his arm, flipping him onto the mat. "Nicely done, Jerry." Jerry did a little dance and I laughed. "Milton, you next."

"I don't know. Rudy is pretty scary when he swings."

"Come on, you can do it. You can try it on me, if you'd like."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Come on." Rudy and Jerry stepped off the mat as Milton and I stepped on it. "Ready?" Milton nodded and stood his ground as I pulled my arm back to swing. I swung at him and he screamed, like a little girl. I laughed and stood over Milton. "Milton."

"I changed my mind. I want to train with Rudy. You're scarier when you swing at people." I laughed and switched spots with Rudy. Rudy swung and Milton ducked again.

"Milton, you can do this. Rudy won't really hurt you."

"Right. Let's try again, Rudy." Rudy stepped forward, swung at Milton and Milton flipped him onto his back. "I did it!"

"Yes you did, Milton. Now can I please stop? My back is killing me. This mat isn't as soft as it looks." I laughed and helped Rudy off the ground.

"Alright, you can stop. Eddie, you can try on me."

"Okay." Rudy and I switched spots and Eddie stepped in front of me. I swung at Eddie and he ducked, too.

"Eddie. You can do this."

"Right. Let's go again." Eddie nodded and I swung but this time, he grabbed my arm and flipped me on my back. "Alright!"

"Good job, Eddie." I stood back up and brushed my hands off.

"What else do you know, Jenna?"

"Quite a bit but it's a bit difficult."

"Come on, we can do it. You said so." I looked at Rudy and sighed.

"If you say so. Rudy, do you mind?" Rudy smiled and stepped forward.

"Not at all." I took a deep breath and shook out any nerves I still had.

"Give me your best shot, Rudy."

"Are you sure? I'm a third degree black belt." Third degree? Great, I'm going to end up making him look like a novice.

"I'm sure." We bowed and took our stances. Rudy struck first with an attempt at a high kick but I brought up my arms to block him. He swung with his right hand and I dodged it, swinging with my right but he blocked it. He swung a one, two punch but I ducked him and swept his legs out from underneath him. I went for another strike but he put his hands up so I backed off. I helped Rudy to his feet and he had an awestruck look on his face, as did his students. I looked from each one of them and the looks on their faces hadn't changed. "What?"

"Where did you learn to react like that? You're like a ninja." I laughed and sat down on the bench.

"I used to participate in a lot of karate tournaments."

"How many is a lot?" I looked at Milton and then looked down at the ground.

"Hundreds." I said it so quietly I didn't think anyone heard me.

"What did you say?" I sighed.

"I've been in hundreds of karate tournaments. I've been doing this since I was six." The guys gasped and I could feel the change of mood in the air. "I should probably go." I grabbed my vest and sneakers and left the dojo. As luck would have it, I stepped in gum five feet in front of Rudy's dojo. Since I would rather not walk around with a gummy sock, I sat down on a bench and took my sock off.

"Jenna!" I looked up and saw Rudy standing in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"Every time I mention my karate background, people look at me differently. It's like they judge me and I hate it. I just want to be normal, not some international karate champion."

"International champion?" I nodded. "That's great but I just met you and I'd never judge you on something like that. Then again, I'm big in karate so it doesn't bother me. I know it won't bother my students so please come back." Rudy put his hand on mine and I honestly believed every word Rudy said.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back for chapter five. We're back to Jenna's point of view. Enjoy. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the characters except my OC. I most likely do not have some of the facts right but I will do my best to keep it up to speed with the show. Chapters may contain spoilers, just as a warning.

_Recap: Jenna agreed to being Rudy's assistant in the dojo and the three guys wanted to learn something from her. She agreed to show them and they all did really well, after a few words of encouragement from Jenna. After she demonstrated some more of her skills on Rudy, Milton asked Jenna how she got so good at karate. After answering the question, Jenna felt old memories come back to haunt her so she took off. Rudy was able to stop her and convince her that no one in his dojo was going to judge her based on her karate career.  
><em>**  
>Love Struck<strong>

"So are you going to stay, Jenna?" I nodded and Rudy smiled. "Great. Come on, let's get back." I slipped my sneaker back on my foot and followed Rudy into his dojo. Milton, Eddie and Jerry were talking about something and not paying attention to Rudy and me. My phone started to ring and I groaned, not wanting to deal with my phone right now. I looked on the caller-id and hung my head.

"Hey Jack."

"How did you know it was me, Jenna?"

"Caller-id, genius. What's up?"

"You home yet?"

"No. I'm at the dojo in the mall. How did you get home?"

"Skateboarded. Why are you still at the dojo?"

"I'm getting to know the guys who practice here."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be helping Rudy, the dojo's sensei, so he can keep this dojo. If they don't win two belts at their next competition, they lose the dojo."

"That's a bummer."

"Yeah. You know, you should really join this dojo. You'd be a big help."

"Karate isn't my thing and you know that."

"No, you keep telling yourself that. You love karate but aren't ready to admit it. I also know that your grandfather would be behind you, one hundred percent." Jack sighed and I smirked. He hated when I tried to guilt trip him into doing what I want him to do.

"You're right, Jenna. I'll go talk to that sensei-"

"Rudy."

"You're on a first name basis with him?"

"Yeah."

"I see you're getting nice and cozy already."

"Shut up, Jack. You know how I feel about karate and he feels the same so I just want to help him out. No need to read into it."

"Whatever you say. I'll go talk to Rudy tomorrow and join the dojo. Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, after I'm done work. I gotta go. I'm helping these guys at the dojo."

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow."

"See you, Jack." I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to Rudy.

"Who was that?"

"Jack, my cousin. He said he was going to stop by tomorrow to talk to you about joining."

"Really?" I nodded. "That's great."

"You guys could definitely use him. He's great."

"If he's anything like you, we'll be phenomenal." I felt my cheeks get hot and I had to look away from Rudy so that I didn't say anything embarrassing. "Hey, Jenna?"

"Yeah, Rudy?"

"Could I have your number?" Behind us, I heard someone spit out the water they were drinking.

"Sure." Rudy smiled at me and handed me his phone. I quickly entered my number in and handed it back to Rudy.

"Thanks." I smiled and the two of us decided to help train the guys some more.

**Few hours later**

Rudy said goodbye to the guys and I sat down on bench, waving to them as they left. I watched Rudy sit down next to me and smile. "I really appreciate you staying here with me to help the guys train."

"No problem. I like karate, remember?" Rudy laughed. "Besides, it feels good to be on the other side of karate. There is only so much karate I can do before it starts to get a little monotonous."

"That is probably what those other kids think. They don't want to do it because it's boring."

"I never said it was boring. Kids just don't feel as if karate is important. Sure, they see it in a movie and think that they want to learn how to do it but that feeling never stays with them."

"Clearly, that wasn't how it went with you." I smiled and looked at Rudy, suddenly overcome with weird feelings as I continued to look at his face. Rudy was very attractive and he was exactly my type, surprisingly enough. I looked away and that caught Rudy's attention. "Something wrong, Jenna?" I shook my head and tried desperately to thing of other things than Rudy but that wasn't working. I went to look back at Rudy and he had gotten closer to me which made us almost kiss. I gasped and Rudy's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get that close."

"It's okay, honest."

"I'm really sorry."

"Rudy, it's-" Rudy cut me off with soft kiss on my lips, pulling away almost instantly. I swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, feeling very embarrassed.

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Rudy. I liked it."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the bad ending. This was starting to run away on me. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )


End file.
